Immortality
by Earth Dragon
Summary: also angst.... It's been almost 2 centuries since darkstar. Lina and Zel are travelling together again but Lina seems to be depressed. A new foe will surface, They will fight.. but will they survive? L/Z


Edra: ok, I have no idea what I was thinking when I wrote this.. um… The Slayers belong to whoever made them. Ok. ^_^

Oh yeah, and for anyone who doesn't know… I use British English not American so don't think I'm that bad at spelling k? I just happen to use a lot of slangs also but that's not as bad as if I were to use Creole but anyways, that's a whole different matter. Anyways, please review! No flames please! ^_^

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Immortality

Chapter one

By: earth dragon aka edra  

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~~*~*~*~*~

It had been a while since 'the Darkstar incident' and not much had happened since. She was what 190 now? After a while she stopped counting.. Amelia, Gourry and Sylphiel were all dead now; of course Amelia's magic had preserved her life allowing her to live to see 112 with her beauty somewhat intact. She had a good life and her eldest granddaughter; who seemed a lot like Amelia was currently ruling. Gourry and Sylphiel had gotten married also (to each other of course) they had had three wonderful children; thankfully not as dull as their father. They both had full, wonderful lives but of course Gourry had died before Sylphiel at age 90 but she didn't mourn long. Shortly after he passed away so did she. Sometimes when she thought about it she felt as though she missed them so much then at other times she wouldn't think anything about it at all. Fillia was still alive and from what she had heard last Valtierra was growing into a wonderful young dragon, extremely helpful and obedient. L-sama and Zellas only knew where in hell Xelloss was or what he was doing. Zel well.. Zel was still alive. No offence to him but it's a little hard to kill a rock right? oh well at least I have company. 

She still traveled and occasionally did the 'bandit thing' but as she grew older the need for food was less. Of course she still loved to taste and gorge on all the wonderful food but she just didn't eat that much anymore. Plus technology was 'the thing' now and magic community was dwindling somewhat since the breaking of the barrier, though hopefully it would be quite sometime before it got really bad.

It was a little weird. She was suddenly feeling a little tired of everything lately (more like the last 10 - 15 years) but not to worry… It was probably a temporary thing right? What had been bothering her for a little while was the fact that she didn't cry at Gourry's funeral nor at Sylphiel's or Amelia's. The funny thing was every time she thought about it, it would go to the back of her mind and she would forget about it for sometime until something clicked the memory. She was even finding it a little hard to concentrate sometimes or to remember things. Maybe old age was catching up to her. Hah. She looked about 20 now and Zel just looked the same. Well actually he had gotten taller and looked about middle twenties. Also she was proud to say her breasts had grown somewhat (though not much) and she had gotten a little taller. The thing that had changed most was her mentality. Ok so she still liked to do a lot of the same things but somehow there was something different…. Oh well……        

"Lina!" 

"huh?"

"I've been calling you for a while now."

"Oh sorry Zel, I was just kind of thinking about stuff"

"Ok, well. I was just telling you that it was time for my watch"

"Oh okay."

Lina then walks over to her blanket and lies down while Zel adds more wood to the fire. 

(da da da dum..) Silence……..   ^_^        After a few minutes……

"Zel?"

"yes?"

"I don't think I can sleep yet"

"What's the matter?"

"I'm not sure yet, but……"

"but what?" 

"well… sometimes I feel well… lonely…sad and a little lost maybe… you know and I don't know why..… 'oh crap I'm getting all soft..' um.. you know what Zel? Forget we had this conversation k?"  

"and that's going to erase my memory? Maybe…… don't you want to talk about it some more? It might help you know."

"I'm not sure…. I feel a bit weird talking about this stuff."

"Ok, Then whenever you feel ready k? I always be here so take your time"

"okay….. uh… Zel?"

"hm?"

"thanks"

"you're welcome. Now try and get some sleep. Goodnight. "

"yeah, night." 'if I ever get to sleep that is'

Surprisingly she did sleep that night. Maybe her long draught of insomnia was finally going away.. maybe..

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  

Okay, so Zel still looks the same.. well does rocks really age? Especially magic using rocks? *giggle*  sorry about that. Zel is actually one of my favourite characters.

Oh and why she's over 150 and still breathing well of course most of you probably know the theory already but I'll saw it anyways. Nightmare Magic = stunting of growth and aging. Think about it, if black magic can slow your aging think what nightmare might do. Stunt it completely! But this is my story so I decide the details. 

Ok sorry if you don't like the story or (if you've figured) where its going but there is a reason it's called fanfiction. Okay so I killed a lot o people but so what. Please review ^_^ No flames please.  I know some people probably hate me right now. Oh well. 

Please Review!!! ^_^

_~edra~_


End file.
